Hulk
Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D. (born December 18, 1969) , is a renowned scientist and a founding member of the Avengers. As someone who was highly respected for his work regarding biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation, he was commissioned by Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America, although Ross elected not to inform Banner what he was creating. However, when an exposure to high levels of gamma radiation instead of vita radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist had found that when angered, provoked or excited, he would transform into the huge, rage-fueled, nearly mindless creature known as Hulk. He appears in Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet, The Incredible Hulk 2, Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu, Black Widow, The Incredible Hulk 3 and Iron Man 5. Hulk is portrayed by Mark Ruffalo and voiced by Lou Ferrigno. Biography Avengers: Infinity War Coming Soon Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet Coming Soon The Incredible Hulk 2 Bruce Banner is walking somewhere in the USA before getting a message that Samuel Sterns has escaped. Later he gets another message that says he want to kill Betty Ross. Banner goes to it. When Bruce Banner reaches Betty Ross's house she is angry at him because he left her alone for more than 10 years and he is in love with Natasha Romanoff. Betty Ross runs out her house without knowing The Leader will kill her. Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk and is very angry. He destroys lots of houses. The quinjet with Black Widow comes and she calms the Hulk down and takes him to the Avengers Facility. When Banner wakes up, Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff tells what happened. Later, Fury gets a message that The Abomination attacks New York. Hulk and Black Widow go to it and fight against The Abomination. Thaddeus Ross comes and transforms into Red Hulk. He helps them to defeat The Abomination, but he is able to escape. Hulk got almost killed in this fight, but Black Widow saved his life. And Red Hulk goes away. Back at Avengers Facility, Bruce thanks Natasha for saving his life. He kisses her and she asks of he not turns into the other guy with doing this. Bruce says that he has full control over the Hulk. They sleep that night with each other in the same bed. When they wake up, they both are naked and Bruce is afraid, but Natasha says: Don't be afraid, I can't get pregnant. She calms him more down. Later they go out of bed to Fury's office. He says that he has the location of The Leader's lab. Banner and Romanoff go to it and are before locked the door. Red Hulk comes again and helps them with opening the door. The Leader is shocked to see them, but The Abomination attacks. Red Hulk fights against him, leaving the Leader for Hulk and Black Widow. The Abomination is stronger than Red Hulk, but Hulk helps him and they defeat him. The Leader steals the gamma redition of The Abomination. He turns back into Emil Blonsky and dies. The Leader becomes very big and Hulk, Black Widow, and Red Hulk push him on the ground. They smash the gamma redition out of him and he is defeated. The Leader is still able to escape, making Red Hulk very angry. On the Avengers Facility, Fury says that the Abomination is death and they can't find the Leader. Fury goes away with Ross to find what his place can be with the Avengers. Bruce and Natasha walk away and Natasha says she has a surprise for him. She goes on the back of the Hulk and he jumps to it. When they reach it, Natasha puts a blindfold over Bruce's eyes and they walk into their new house. In the middle of the living room, Natasha opens the blindfold. Bruce is very glad and loves her very much and starts kissing her. He finally has a home and someone that gives very much for him. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu Coming Soon Black Widow Coming Soon The Incredible Hulk 3 Coming Soon Iron Man 5 To be added Relationships Allies *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - † - Former Love Interest and Former Teammate *Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk - Enemy turned Friend *Nick Fury *Betty Ross - Former love interest *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Thor **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Marc Spector/Moon Knight Enemies *Samuel Sterns/The Leader † *Emil Blonsky/The Abomination † Category:MCU Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Humans